REPLACEMENT
by YamaKou
Summary: Sudah tiga hari Aomine belum mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Akashi. Pergi ke Tokyo menemuinya, eh malah jadi berantem lagi karena cemburu /I know that a bad summary/ BL AoAka / Dedicated for Seijuuro [late] birthday and [late] mother days


_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **KUROKO NO BASUKE**_ _ **© FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 _ **REPLACEMENT © YAMASAKI KOU**_

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **BL! OOC, Typo, Ide mainstream, AoAka, etc.**_

 _ **MAIN PAIR**_

 _ **AOMINE DAIKI X AKASHI SEIJUURO**_

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Dedicated for Seijuuro [late] birthday's and [late] mother days. Otanjoubi Omedetou pacarku**_ _ **/dihajar**_

.

.

"Nggh-"

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah mengulet di kasur ukuran _king size_ miliknya. Sambil mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, ia duduk dan mengucek matanya dengan salah satu tangan. Sedangkan salah satu tangannya, ia gunakan untuk meraih _handphone_ di meja sebelah kasur.

 **PIP! PIP!**

 **[NO NEW MESAGGE]**

Sang kapten Rakuzan itu mendengus. Sudah tiga hari lewat ulang tahunnya, tapi sang ganguro /baca: Aomine/ yang notabene sebagai kekasihnya itu belum mengucapkan selamat padanya. Anggota Kisedai yang lain dan pemain bayangan mereka plus Momoi dan masih banyak lagi sudah mengucapkan selamat. Padahal Akashi sangat menunggu ucapan ulang tahun darinya. Dan ia juga butuh Aomine kemarin.

Kalian ingat sendiri kan kemarin hari apa? Hari Ibu. Harusnya pemuda dim itu ada menghibur Akashi. Tapi buktinya, ia sama sekali belum bertemu Aomine sejak sebelas hari yang lalu. Semenjak pertengkaran hari itu….

.

 _Hari itu, hari terakhir bagi seluruh murid SMA untuk masuk sebelum liburan tahun baru. Sepulang sekolah, Akashi langsung menuju ke Touo Gakuen karena beberapa hari lalu Aomine memang mengajaknya kencan. Memang rasanya aneh, ace touo itu bersikap romantis dengan mengajaknya kencan._

 _Akashi sendiri tidak yakin acara kencan mereka akan berjalan lancar. Dan sepertinya dugaannya benar._

" _Daiki. Kau lama sekali." sapa Akashi ketika melihat Aomine keluar dari gerbang sekolah._

" _Eh, Akashi?"_

 _Pemuda uhukceboluhuk bersurai merah itu menatap sang kekasih dengan tajam. Ia menyender di tembok gerbang sekolah dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada._

" _Kau sedang apa disini?"_

 _Firasatnya benar_ _"Jangan bilang kau lupa jika mengajak ku kencan hari ini."_

" _Yoo! Aomine ayo kita berpesta untuk akhir semester!" seorang pemuda yang juga berseragam Touo merangkul pundak Aomine. Di belakangnya ada segerombolan murid yang sepertinya satu kelas._

 _Akashi menatap Aomine dengan tatapan menbunuh. Gunting sudah ia siapkan di saku celana._

' _Glek'_

" _B-bagaimana jika kau ikut pesta kelasku saja, Akashi? Setelah itu baru kita pergi."_

" _Hee~ Siapa dia Aomine-kun? Jangan bilang dia kekasihmu." seorang gadis dengan seragam Touo menggoda Aomine. Sepertinya ia terdeteksi fujo._

" _Ck! Urusai!"_

" _Lho? Akashi-kun/Akashi-san?" salah satu suara itu familier di telinga Akashi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Momoi bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat, yang Akashi lupa namanya. Tapi ia mengetahui jika orang itu merupakan Shooting Guard Touo._

" _Sedang apa di sini, Akashi-kun?" tanya sang surai chery sambil mendekati Akashi._

" _Beberapa hari lalu Aomine bilang ada urusan denganku hari ini, tapi ternyata dia ada acara." balas tuan absolute itu sambil tetap memandang pemuda dekil itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan dan asyik mengusir teman-teman sekelasnya untuk duluan._

" _A-ah sumimasen, tapi hari ini Aomine-san memang memiliki acara dengan dengan kita semua."_

 _Akashi beralih menatap Sakurai, "Tapi kami sudah janjian lebih dulu."_

" _Ah sumimasen! Maaf jika perkataanku tidak berkenan, sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"_

" _Mou~ Dai-chan memang pelupa! Akashi-kun ikut kita saja dulu. Nanti pulanganya baru menyelesaikan urusan dengan Dai-chan!"_

 _Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian ia melirik Aomine_ _yang kini nyengir tidak bersalah. "Ayo ikut saja, Akashi."_

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi awas jika lain kali kau begini!"_

 _._

 _Mereka tengah berada di sebuah tempat karaoke. Bising sekali. Akashi merasa muak dan sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi ia masih merasa ingin memberi hukuman untuk Daiki-nya tercinta._

" _Hei semua! Ayo kita main ToD!"_

" _Uwaah ayo!"_

" _Berisik, ini tempat Karaoke. Ayo kita menyanyi saja!"_

" _Kalian para gadis diam saja! Yang mau ikut ayo kumpul di sini."_ _di sebuah bangku yang dengan sialnya ada Akashi di situ._

" _Surai merah, kau juga ikut ya!"_

 _Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Akashi, salah satu dari mereka memutar botol dan… mengenai Akashi!_

" _Pilih T apa D?"_

 _Akashi menatap dengan tatapan tidak minat. "D" jawabnya asal._

" _Kalau begitu, ayo minum satu gelas bir ini hahaha!"_

 _Salah seorang dari mereka menyodorkan satu gelas besar berisi bir penuh. Setan gunting itu menatap tak tertarik._

" _Ke_ _"_

 _Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan seluruh perkataannya, Aomine yang berada di sebelahnya mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya._

" _Hik! Sial, sepertinya aku sedikit mabuk!" ujar Aomine setelah minum sampai tandas._

" _Oi oi, Aomine! Itu untuk dia tahu!"_

" _Hik! Akashi belum pernah minum yang beginian, akan repot jika dia mabuk hik!"_

 _._

 _Pesta telah selesai, dan kedua uhuksejoliuhuk biru merah ini berjalan beriringan. Untunglah Aomine sudah tidak mabuk lagi setelah tadi satu jam tertidur._

" _Kita mau kencan kemana, Akashi?"_

 _Sang lawan bicara hanya diam. Raut mukanya benar-benar bete._

" _Akashi?"_

" _Oi, kau marah? Maaf deh, tapi aku benar-benar lupa."_

 _Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, dan Aomine juga ikut terdiam sambil menatap ke Akashi._

" _Aku memang agak marah soal itu. Tapi apa maksudmu juga dengan aku belum pernah minum bir?"_

" _Hah? Kapan aku bilang begitu?" tanya Aomine lupa dengan kejadian ToD tadi._

 _Pemilik nomor punggung nomor 4 itu mendecih, kesal karena kebodohan kekasihnya ini. "Tadi saat bermain ToD!"_

 _Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi sang ace itu mengingat, "Oh itu! Aku berusaha melindungimu, karena aku memang yakin kau belum pernah minum bir."_

" _Aku tidak peduli! Itu seperti menurunkan harga diriku!"_

" _Ayolah, Akashi. Sekali-kali akuilah jika kau memang begitu, jangan memaksakan diri. Ujung-ujungnya kau malah mabuk."_

" _Kau tahu sendiri Daiki, aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga Akashi malu di depan orang lain!"_

" _Cukup! Sepenting itukah peraturan dalam keluargamu!?" tanya Aomine yang mulai terpancing emosi juga._

" _Ya! Memang begitu! Kau tau sendiri kan sejak dulu aku selalu berjuang untuk tetap menang!?"_

" _Kau tidak pernah menghargaiku, Akashi!" Aomine mendengus sebal. "Sudahlah aku pulang saja!"_

 _._

Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo dengan menaiki kereta. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Aomine. Pemuda penyuka sup tofu itu sengaja naik kereta agar ia bisa lebih bebas daripada diantar menggunakan supir pribadinya.

 _ **TING TONG! TING TONG!**_

Akashi tanpa segan menekan bel ketika telah berada di depan rumah keluarga Aomine. _Ckreek!_

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sesosok wanita dengan umur kepala tiga menyambut tamunya.

"Ah, selamat siang. Saya Akashi Seijuuro, teman dari Aomine Daiki. Apakah Daiki ada?" ucap Akashi dengan sopan. Ia masih ingat diri sehingga menyebut Aomine sebagai temannya. Rasanya seperti tidak sopan jika mengatakan 'saya merupakan kekasih dari anak laki-laki, Aomine-san', walaupun intinya bukan kalimat seperti itu yang akan dikatakan Akashi.

"Wah Daiki sedang keluar. Akashi Seijuuro? Teman Daiki saat di SMP Teikou ya?"

Akashi menyunggingkan senyumnya, senang karena wanita uhukcalonmertuanyauhuk itu mengetahuinya. "Iya benar. Kalau boleh tahu, kemana dia pergi?"

"Hmm… Saya juga tidak tahu. Kalau ditanya, anak itu tergolong cuek. Akashi-kun mau menunggu di dalam?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula saya masih ada urusan lain. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu."

.

Kecewa karena tidak berhasil menemui ace mesum itu, Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku. Dia ingin membeli sebuah buku sastra karya Edgar Allan Poe1 yang terbaru, yang kata Kuroko baru terbit lima hari yang lalu.

Ketika berada di rak-rak sastra, matanya menemukan sosok yang sangat familier baginya. Ntah bisa disebut keberuntungan atau kesialan, di tengah keramain toko buku ini, ia bisa bertemu sosok yang sangat ia ingin temui.

But wait! Sejak kapan Aomine Daiki yang terkenal aho itu mau ke toko buku!? Ia tidak mungkin ke tempat seperti ini atas inisiatif sendiri. Pasti diajak orang lain, mungkin Momoi?

Tapi Akashi melihatnya tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan pergawai toko ini dilihat dari seragamnya. Mata gadis itu terlihat berbinar, sedangkan Aomine, walaupun dari jauh, Akashi dapat melihat ada semburat merah di pipi pemuda bermarga Aomine itu.

Apakah mungkin… pemuda itu datang ke toko buku karena gadis itu?

' _Oh sial! Sial!'_

.

Akashi duduk menghadap meja di kamarnya yang terdapat shogi diatasnya. Setelah melihat kejadian tadi, pemilik tinggi 172 cm itu langsung pulang tanpa membeli buku. Walaupun sudah malah, ia sama sekali belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

' _Daiki sialan! Akan kubantai dia!'_ adalah rapalan yang sejak tadi ia gumamkan salam hati. Menahan keinginannya untuk menggebrak meja, ia mengambil cangkir berisi the chamomile yang disajikan oleh pelayannya tadi, dan menyesapnya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut dua kepribadian itu. Rasanya ia jadi mengingat _Oka-sama_ nya, saat seperti ini, ia butuh seseorang yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

Tanpa sadar, pipinya basah oleh setetes air mata.

 _ **TRING TRING**_ **!**

Akashi tersentak saat _handphone_ nya berbunyi. Diraihnya benda itu dan salah satu tangan lainnya digunakan untuk menyeka air matanya.

 **[1 NEW MESSAGE]**

 **From: Aomine Daiki**

Akashi bimbang, antara dibaca atau tidaknya pesan itu. Ia takut… jika mungkin isi pesan itu tentang Aomine yang akan memutuskannya? Tapi akhirnya, ia memutuskna untuk membuka pesan itu.

 **To: Akashi S.**

 **From: Aomine D.**

 **Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Keluarlah.**

.

Tunggu apa maksudnya!? Akashi speechles. Seenaknya mengajak bertemu setelah bermesra-mesraan dengan gadis lain? _'Oke, ini saatnya menghukumnya dengan gunting'_

Di luar gerbang rumah mewahnya itu, Akashi melihat sang dim tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding di sebelah gerbang. Ia memakai jaket berwarna _navy blue_ , yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ada perlu apa kesini, Daiki?" tanya Akashi datar. Wajahnya juga sangat, sangat, sangat datar, datar. Bahkan lebih datar dari wajah Kuroko, dan dilengkapi dengan aura membunuh.

Aomine mendekat ke mantan kaptennya itu, karena Akashi memang berbicara dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Akashi.

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja apa maumu ke sini."

"Err… Aku minta maaf atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

Akashi mendengus. Minta maaf? "Itu saja? Pulanglah."

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Kau mau minta maaf setelah bermesraan dengan gadis lain? Dan kau mungkin selama seminggu ini kau asyik dengan gadis itu sehingga mengabaikanku? Pulanglah."

"Gadis?" Aomine menatap heran. "Memang aku punya gadis?"

"Kenapa tanya padaku!? Pikir saja sendiri!" balas sang kaisar ketus.

"Kapan aku bersama seorang gadis Akashi!?"

"Tadi siang! Kau tidak tahu jika aku melihatmu bersama seorang gadis di toko buku!?"

"Eh toko " otak Aomine bekerja sangat lambat, mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi siang. "PFFT! BWAHAHAHA!"

.

" _Ck! Tetsu sialan! Padahal dia janji akan menemaniku! Tapi akhirnya aku harus beli sendiri. Kalau begini harusnya aku sudah beli sejak beberapa hari yang lalu!" terdengar caci makian makhluk kegelapan_ _kulitnya, maksud._

 _Ia tengah mengitari toko buku terkenal di Tokyo. Tapi dasar ya aho, dia gak pernah ke toko buku. Dan sejak tadi ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena tidak menemukan buku yang ia cari._

" _Anooo… Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara seseorang yang seperti berbicara kepadanya membuat sang dim menoleh._

 _Dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu, dengan seragam toko buku itu. "Ehhm… Aku sedang mencari buku sastra karya Edgar… err… yang terbaru."_

 _Alis gadis itu berkerut, "Edgar Allan Poe? Kalau mencari rak buku sastra bukan di sini. Mari saya tunjukkan."_

 _Jujur Aomine malu. Buku sastra bukan di situ men! Salah ia tidak ingat nama pengarangnya! Makanya sekali kali ke toko buku, dasar aho! /author digeplak_

" _Di sini letaknya. Buku terbaru Edgar Allan Poe di situ." Gadis itu menunjuk rak ketiga teratas._

" _Uhmm_ _baiklah, terima kasih."_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk, "Sama-sama! Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"_

" _Tidak ada."_

" _Baiklah kalau begitu." Gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum akhirnya Aomine memanggilnya lagi._

" _Ada yang bisa dibantu lagi?"_

" _Cuma mau nanya, serius bukunya setebel ini!?"_

 _Gadis itu terkikik, "Memang. Kau baru pertama kali mencoba membaca buku sastra ya?"_

" _Buset! Tetsu sama Akashi bener-bener dah,"_

" _Oh~ Jadi itu hadiah?"_

" _Eh? Begitulah."_

" _Untuk siapa? Pacarmu?"_

 _Muka Aomine sedikit memerah, "Diam ah!"_

" _Woah~ Tebakanku benar! Jangan-jangan pacarmu cowok juga ya!?"_

 _Aomine bengong, darimana gadis ini tahu!?_

" _Insting seorang gadis hehe." seperti bisa membaca pikiran Aomine, gadis itu menjawab. "Soalnya aku fujo~"_

 _Aomine sweatdrop._

" _Tuh kan bener! Kyaa~! Siapa namanya? Pasti dia keren! Tapi kenapa dia mau dengan orang aho sepertmu ya?"_

" _Sialan! Apa maksudmu dengan aho!"_

" _Buktinya kau belum pernah membaca buku sastra. Nee nee~ Jangan-jangan nama yang kau sebut tadi ya? Akashi kah? Atau Tet_ _tet siapa gitu!"_

 _Muka Aomine memerah. Sialan gadis ini gak berhenti ngerocos! (apa nih?)_

" _Kyaaa~ ternyata bener! Minta foto dong! Minta foto!"_

" _Diamlah! Padahal dadamu besar, tapi kenapa fujo!?"_

 _Aura blink blink di sekitar gadis itu langsung memudar. "Hah?"_

 _Dan berakhirlah Aomine ditemukan babak belur di sekita rak buku sastra_

 _._

Akashi sweatdrop mendengar cerita itu. Memang pada dasarnya Aomine memang aho dan mesum!

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi, kenapa tadi kau ke Tokyo?"

Akashi memalingkan wajah, "Bukan urusanmu!" sepertinya dia tertular virus _tsundere_ midorima.

Aomine terkekeh, lalu dia mendekat ke Akashi dan tersenyum, oh bukan ! Dia menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Akashi, "Tadi kau rindu padaku dan sekarang kau cemburu, Seijuuro?"

 _BLUUUSSH!_ Wajah Akashi memerah ketika nama kecilnya diucapkan. Entah kenapa Aomine merasa gemas melihat reaksinya, "Ap "

Belum selesai Akashi menyelesaikan seluruh perkataannya, Aomine sudah melumat bibirnya. "Ngh " Akashi menutup matanya dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Aomine. Tapi Aomine menahan tangannya.

Hangat. Pada akhirnya, Akashi membiarkan Aomine mendomasi ciuman mereka dan menginvasi bagian mulutnya. Sampai pada akhirnya Akashi harus sedikit meronta karena kehabisan nafas.

"Hah… hah…" wajah Akashi masih memerah. " _Aho!_ Ini tempat umum bego!" karena kesal, akhirnya Akashi memukul Aomine.

"Aduh! Sakit Akashi." Aomine mengelus bagian yang dipukul Akashi. Kemudian ia menyeringai, "Habis kau manis sekali sih."

Dan gunting yang terlupakan sepertinya akan Akashi keluarkan.

"Stop! Jangan keluarkan benda itu!" dengan instingnya, Aomine mengetahui rencana Akashi. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi, sampai keduanya bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing. " _Otanjoubi omedetou, Seijuuro_."

Akashi tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang sangat lembut untuk Akashi Seijuuro. "Arigatou, Daiki."

Dikecupnya bibir Aomine dan membuat ace touo itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"N-nah! Mana hadiahku?" pinta Akashi setelah melepaskan kecupannya. Dan tentu saja setelah membalikkan badan, agar rona di wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Aomine terkekeh, lalu ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan hadiah dari dalam jaketnya. "Nih!" ia melempar hadiah itu, dan ditangkap sempurna oleh Akashi.

Tapi sang surai merah melotot tajam, 'jangan melempar barang seperti itu', mungkin itu maknanya. "Arigatou, Daiki." Lagi-lagi Akashi tersenyum.

Aomine balas tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya. "Satu hal lagi! Ayo ikut aku!"

Aomine langsung menarik tangan Akashi. "H-hei! Daiki!"

.

"Daiki! Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Akashi karena dirasa mereka telah berlari cukup lama

"Suatu tempat! Aku tidak sempat menemanimu kemarin, bukan?"

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan Akashi yang berikutnya tidak dijawab Aomine. Dan satu menit berikutnya mereka berhenti

"Daiki, kenapa kita ke sini?"

di depan sebuah makam.

Akashi melihat ke arah Aomine. Dan pemuda itu tengah tersenyum uhukgantenguhuk kepadanya. "Ayo kita ke makan Ibu mu."

Mereka berdua masuk ke tempat itu dengan beriringan. Sebenarnya ini ide buruk, mengingat Aomine yang takut pada hantu. Tapi ditahannya rasa takut itu, demi menjaga Akashi. /eeeaaa

Nisan di makan itu telah kusam. Tapi tanpa ragu, Akashi mengelus nisan itu. Akashi menyenderkan kepalanya di nisan itu. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya, dan air mata seterusnya jatuh lebih deras.

Aomine hanya bisa menatap pemandangan itu dengan pilu. Ia bisa merasakan kehilangan itu. Kemudian ia meletakkan sebuah buket bunga yang memang telah ia siapkan di dalam jaketnya lagi. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan berdoa untuk Mama Shiori.

Selesai berdoa ia melihat kekasihnya masih menangis. Ia memeluk Akashi dari samping. "Maaf ya Akashi. Aku tidak menemanimu kemarin."

Akashi menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Kemarin aku memang kesini sendiri. Dan aku menahan perasaanku kemarin. Sekarang kau menemaniku, dan entah kenapa aku jadi lebih lega karena bisa menangis."

Aomine mengelus surai lembut Akashi. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Akashi. Aku akan berusaha menjadi pengganti tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pengganti _Oka-san_ mu. Tapi aku akan berusaha agar kau selalu bahagia."

Akashi mengangguk, "Terima Kasih, Daiki."

Aomine memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Sei."

.

FIN

.

[1] Edgar Allan Poe itu salah satu penulis paling produktif di Amerika pas abad kesembilanbelas. Karya sastra yang terkenal oleh beliau itu cerita-cerita pendek horror dan terornya. Juga rasanya cocok sama karakter Akashi yang yandere gitu. Tapi di sini terserah kalian mau bayangin jadi Oreshi maupun Bokushi walaupun saya pribadi lebih tjintah sama Oreshi. /disambit Bokushi

.

Selesai juga *faceplam*

Ini pertama kalinya bikin fic sepanjang ini, oke fix. Kitakore! /joged

Aku tahu ini telat banget. Tapi dasar pemales ya, baru nulis kemarin dan untunglah langsung jadi _-_ Tapi baru ku share karena semalam disuruh selesai sama _Otou-san_. Sialan!

Dapet ide gini gegara baca fic AoAka yang lagi tengkar mulu wkwk. Dan memang yang gitu yang selalu ngena di hati /eeaa/bilang aja lu lagi baper

Oke gue baper karena Kurobas sepertinya bakal bener-bener end T^T Apalagi ditemani lagu answer Akashi feat. Kuroko. Suerr kemarin gue nangis.

Maaf akhirnya jadi curhat, akhir kata makasih yang udah baca. Apalagi review.

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
